The destiny pursues us
by AtomicCupcake1023
Summary: AU Yaoi, NaruSasuNaru. Eu acabo de levar um fora da garota que amo, mas acho que com isso ganhei um amigo. Mas no momento...Estou indo ter um encontro com meu destino, dattebayo!


**Aviso:** A história a seguir é fictícia e envolve violência infantil, angústia adolescente e homossexualidade, além da possível menção ao suicídio, personagens e acontecimentos semelhantes são pura coincidência. Os personagens aqui representados não são de autoria de _Atomic Cupcake1023 _mas sim de **Masashi Kurumada **e seus patrocinadores. Esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

**A leitura é de opção do internauta**.

Comentários e críticas construtivas sempre serão incentivados e bem-vindos.

_Tenha uma boa leitura_.

* * *

Aqui estou eu...Parado frente a esta velha fábrica abandonada, que fica em uma região pobre e violenta e...Ah, me desculpe, eu não me apresentei para você?

Pois muito prazer, eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, mas você pode me chamar apenas de Naruto!

O que eu estou fazendo aqui, nesta fábrica abandonada na tal região pobre e violenta, sendo que eu tenho dezessete anos e sou considerado um menor irresponsável?

Isso é muito fácil de responder, mas antes, eu gostaria de contar uma pequena história para você. Você se importa? Espero que não, hehe.

Então vamos lá...

_Tudo começou em certo dia ensolarado, em certo parque que fica próximo a certa escola, em certa parte do conhecido país chamado Japão...Certamente (Hehehe), este é o início de minha história!_

* * *

Um garoto de cabelos loiros curtos e rebeldes, que ficavam em um penteado espetado tão chamativo quanto seus olhos de um azul brilhante e vivo, estava correndo para longe...

Longe do local onde havia acabado de levar o maior fora da sua vida!

E justo da garota que ele mais amava, até idolatrava, a jovem Haruno Sakura. Ele a conhecia desde sempre, pode-se dizer, mas parece que o coração não se importa com o tempo e ela já estava apaixonada pelo aluno que entrara naquele mesmo ano na escola que os dois frequentavam, algum tal de Sai ou qualquer coisa assim...

E nessa correria ele acabou chegando até a fonte central, e tudo estava completamente vazia no momento, já que era período de aulas e de trabalho. Naquele curioso dia, o rapaz loiro convencera a sempre correta Haruno a matar aula.

E os olhos azulados, assim que se fixaram na bela imagem da fonte que tinha um anjo segurando um arco e flecha e com um jato de água saindo de sua boca que fazia um meigo bico, ele acabou por notar que não estava sozinho naquele lugar.

"_O que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora?"_

Foi o que essa outra pessoa perguntou. Esse estranho alguém era obviamente japonês, mas tinha um leve sotaque americano, pelo que notara o loiro. E os olhos azuis se cruzaram com os olhos negros profundos e ficaram hipnotizados pela cor de ébano que lá havia. Tão escuros como os curtos cabelos, contrastantes com a pele pálida.

"_Estava matando aula e levei um fora da garota que amo. E você?"_

Por alguma razão, o loiro falava calmamente diante do estranho.

"_Estou fugindo do meu irmão mais velho, ele quer que eu me case com uma amiga dele que eu odeio."_

E pela mesma estranha e desconhecida razão, o rapaz dos olhos de ébano falava igualmente calmo diante do loiro desconhecido para ele.

E eles ficaram por todo aquele dia juntos, sentados ao lado da fonte, falando de normalidades do dia a dia.

"_Sábado que vem, você estará aqui?"_

Ébano no azul. Aquilo era uma pergunta ou um pedido?

"_Claro!"_

Sem trocar nomes, sem trocar maiores detalhes, eles se despediram. Cada um indo a um lado.

E naquele sábado ensolarado, desta vez com várias pessoas pelo parque e pela fonte, lá estavam os dois a continuar sua conversa, sem ver as pessoas ao redor.

Era como se o mundo fosse só deles, desde que estivessem juntos.

Até que certo dia...

O estranho rapaz das íris e dos fios cor de ébano vinha com um curativo em seu rosto. Quem poderia ter coragem de ferir a pele de leite do garoto desconhecido que a tanto aprendera a ver como, não mais sendo um "Alguém Desconhecido", mas sendo um Amigo.

"_Se eu voltar aqui mais uma vez para te ver, meu irmão vai perseguir-lo e quando te achar, vai matar a você e sua família. Então esqueça de mim_."

Mas o rapaz loiro não aceitaria isso tão fácil, não teria medo de uma pessoa cruel que machucara seu amigo! Ele gostava de mais dele para abandona-lo assim, sem mais nem menos.

E eles discutiram por toda aquela tarde, até que o seu jovem amigo desconhecido olhou o relógio em seu pulso e lhe gritou, antes de sair correndo, fugindo.

"_Eu te odeio!"_

E aquilo doeu mais que qualquer soco, corte, osso quebrado ou qualquer coisa que poderiam fazer ao jovem loiro.

Aquilo quebrou seu coração.

E ele começou a correr, na direção oposta da de seu - não mais - amigo desconhecido.

E os dias se passaram, lentos como nunca. E todos os dias rumava até o parque, até a fonte.

Mas ele já não estava mais lá, e nunca mais estaria.

Só que, em certo dia, desta vez nublado, um bilhete estava preso a flecha do anjo da fonte. E o jovem loiro sentiu que aquilo era para ele...E sabia exatamente quem lhe colocara aquele bilhete.

E lá estava um endereço e uma hora.

Tal endereço era de uma fábrica abandonada em uma zona pobre e violenta da grande e agitada cidade onde vivia. E a hora era...

**Agora.**

E aqui estou eu, subindo para o último andar deste lugar caindo aos pedaços. Estou subindo pela escada de incêndio e logo vou chegar ao telhado.

Degrau por degrau. Paço a paço...E aqui estou.

E não posso deixar de sorrir como nunca. Aposto que meus olhos estão brilhando como a muito não brilhavam. E isso tudo por um único motivo.

Meu amigo desconhecido esta aqui.

"_Você demorou, Teme."_

Como eu sentia falta da voz dele...Quanto tempo ficamos longe um do outro? Um ano? Um mês? Uma semana? Um dia? Uma hora? Um segundo?

Tudo parece tempo de mais para mim. Eu quero, eu TENHO de ficar o tempo todo junto a ele.

Pois ele é meu amigo desconhecido.

"_Seu relógio que deve estar adiantado, dobe_."

E ele também esta sorrindo! De forma fraca, diria até tímida, mas esse é o jeito dele. E eu gosto dele assim mesmo.

"_Vamos ir embora?"_

Ele que fez a pergunta. Eu não tenho pressa de responder, não quero ter pressa estando com ele. Quero aproveitar cada segundo...

"_Para onde você for, eu irei junto."_

E então demos as mãos e nos olhamos um segundo, estávamos a beira do telhado, mas que diferença faz?

"_Aliás, qual o seu nome?"_

Mesmo tendo estado tudo bem até agora, com ou sem nome, eu quero saber como chama a pessoa que me faz sentir tão...Especial.

"_Uchiha Sasuke."_

Certo...Agora eu tenho vontade de cair as mil gargalhadas...Por quê?

Essa também é fácil de responder!

Ele é filho mais novo da família mais rica e influente desta, e de mais umas cinquenta, cidades da região. E o irmão mais velho dele é envolvido até o pescoço com a Yakuza.

"_E eu sou Uzumaki Naruto!"_

Ele se apresentou, eu também tenho de me apresentar, não é?

Eu cheguei a comentar que meu pai, aliás, ele e quase toda minha família, são policiais e detetives envolvidos em impedir a Yakuza de sair da linha?

Vendo agora...Estou me sentindo em _Romeu e Julieta_.

Só espero não ter nenhum vidro de veneno ou um punhal no fim de nossa história! Quanto a aplausos, não me importaria...

Mas agora estamos juntos, e já vamos embora, da forma que decidirmos.

Talvez nós nos joguemos deste telhado nesse momento! Talvez o guia das almas penadas seja piedosa e permita que vaguemos juntos para o outro lado.

Talvez peguemos todo o dinheiro que temos em nossos bolsos e embarquemos num trem para o mais longe possível.

Acho que já estamos no fim... Mas acho que não cheguei a responder a pergunta "_O que eu estou fazendo aqui, nesta fábrica abandonada na tal região pobre e violenta, sendo que eu tenho dezessete anos e sou considerado um menor irresponsável?"_

Repito que é uma resposta fácil!

Estou aqui para encontrar, por mais meloso que isso for parecer, a pessoa que eu amo.

Uchiha, Capuleto... Só quero ficar junto a ele para sempre.

Já podem fechar as cortinas agora. Mas acho que ainda não é fim.

* * *

_O destino nos persegue,_

_Mas nós podemos fugir._

_Quem sabe até para sempre,_

_Ou para um final feliz ao menos.__

* * *

_

**Nota de Rodapé:** Esta não foi minha melhor fanfic, admito...E não haverá continuação. Mas qual fim você acredita que seria o mais adequado ao casal? Comentários e críticas construtivas serão bem-vindos.


End file.
